Pete Ingram
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1987–91, 2003– | first = August 10, 1987 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = | partner = | romances = | father = Peter Ingram | mother = Wendy Ingram | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = Georgie Ingram | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Peter "Pete" Mitchell, Jr. Storylines 1987–91 2003–08 2009– During spring break in 2009, Pete falls for the 18 year old Steffy and they have a week long affair. He wants to keep in touch but she claims to have a boyfriend. After graduating from Colorado State, Pete returns home and wants to desperately reunite with Amanda but she rejects him fearing he has not changed. Pete finally gets Amanda to a date only for him to get arrested in a bar fight when someone gropes her. Though he is quickly released on bail, Pete is shocked when he runs into Steffy. He wants to hang out but she refuses and tries her best to avoid him. Pete and Amanda attend Jericho City's alumni night and they reunite with their former classmates, Mariah Grayson-Kiriakis, Channing Cooper, Alex Santos, Dominik Wolfe and Penny Roberts. Pete recognizes Steffy in photographs on Channing's phone and reveals they slept together. Channing goes ballistic and punches him in the face accusing him of rape. Pete and Amanda immediately leave. After getting drunk at a bar, Pete has a one-night-stand with Taylor Foster and Amanda discovers them together and warns him to stay away from her. Pete is eventually arrested and formally charged with the rape of a 16 year old Steffy. He is shocked to learn that Steffy was pregnant with his baby and terminated the pregnancy. After he is arraigned and formally charged with rape, Cathleen immediately uses her family's power and influence to get Pete released on bail and Pete reluctantly accepts help from Amanda's father David when Cathleen hires him to represent her son. Pete is devastated when he realizes that Cathleen doesn't believe he is innocent and is grateful when his shows his undying support. At the same time, he is worried David is going to sabotage the case because of his past treatment of Amanda. A few days into the trial, Peter is shot and killed during a police raid. David convinces the judge to postpone the trial until after the family has had time to grieve. During Peter's funeral, Channing and Pete come to blows over and Becca intervenes. He is relieved to learn that Becca believes he is innocent. By the time the trial resumes in January, David starts getting desperate and realizes he may be in over his head. After several witnesses take the stand, Pete convinces his cousin Katie Forrester and Steffy's best friend talk to Steffy about the rape accusations. In the meantime, Pete finds a little bit of happiness when he reconciles with Amanda and they get back together. However, Steffy refuses to change her story and Pete is convicted on March 1, 2010. During Pete's sentence hearing, Steffy rushes into the courtroom and reveals that she lied and that the affair was mutual. She presents the fake ID she used during spring break and reveals pictures of her and Pete during their romance. Steffy apologizes and explains that she was scared when she found out she was pregnant and she allowed her parents to assume she was raped because she never thought she'd see Pete again. She only kept quiet during the trial because she assumed David would be able to get Pete acquitted. Despite Steffy coming forward, her parents still want to pursue statutory rape charges but she convinces them not to considering she was lied. References External links